Miraculous Triangle
by Cliffhanger lover
Summary: Seven years ago a ten year old girl named Marinette had disappeared without a trace while surfing in the local bay. Now Adrien was going to surf the exact same bay that no one dared to swim, fish or even go near since that incident. But when he gets transported to the Miraculous Triangle somehow, how will he escape? A Zak Storm AU
1. The Portal

**_A/N- why do I do this to myself????_**

 ** _;3_**

Adrien sprinted down the court, detrimed not to lose to Kim.

The jock was up ahead of him by only couple of feet.

Kim had betted that if Adrien could beat him in a foot race, he would stop making his stupid bets. If Kim won though, Adrien had to surf in the bay, which was cursed, according to Adrien's best friend, Nino and his girlfriend, Alya.

The story was that seven years ago a ten year old girl had gone surfing in the bay, and vanished without a trace. It left many people scared of the bay, even now. And no one dared to go near the bay.

"And Kim wins!" Shouted Max, the brainy one of the class.

"Hope you know how to surf Agreste!" Kim laughed.

Adrien shrugged, not completely upset that he lost, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"KIM! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WITH MARINETTE!" Yelled the angry voice of Alya, one of the most feared girls in his school.

Kim scoffed, "Alya, Marinette disappeared when we were ten. That was seven years ago."

Alya growled, "And it doesn't bother you that no one has found anything about if she's dead or alive?"

"Um, who's Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Marinette was my best friend when we were younger. She was an amazing surfer. The best that I have ever seen. But one day on her tenth birthday, we went to the bay. Her to surf and me to tape it. Here, I still have it." Alya told him, pulling out her phone.

Adrien walked over to the glasses wearing girl and she hnded him her phone, hitting play.

 _A blue haired girl with beautiful bluebell eyes, porcelain skin, holding a surf board with black spots against red laughs at the camera, her laugh like twinkling bells._

 _"Are you sure it's okay to surf today Marinette?" asked the recorder._

 _"Yes, Mamman. It is completely and 100% percent safe. Come on Alya, we've been doing this ever since we were four! You of all people know that I'm more than capable of surfing in a storm." Marinette said._

 _"Plus, I have my grandmother's lucky earrings on!" Marinette laughed._

 _"Okay, Marinette if you say so." Alya sighed._

 _Marinette walked to the shore and swam out into the bay._

 _She got onto her surfboard and yelled with glee as she crossed the waves._

 _The view of the camera went up as thunder rolled across the bay._

 _The camera went down and Alya called out to Marinette, "Mari! Come back to shore! A storm is_ _coming!"_

 _Marinette looked up at the sky and nodded, making her way back, when a wave came_ _in front of her, sallowing her whole._

 _"MARINETTE!" Screamed Alya._

 _The wave settled down and the storm vanished as if it was never there_.

 _"Marinette!" Alya yelled, dropping the camera and jumped into the water._

 _She repeatedly dived into the water, looking for her friend until a voice called to her._

 _Alya ran over to the voice and sobbed as she told the woman what happened._

The video ended there.

"I couldn't find her. No one could. It's like she just vanished into thin air." Alya explained.

Adrien's eyes widened, and he gulped.

He was way over his head.

;3

Adrien stretched his arms and legs, today was the day he surfed in the bay that Marinette had disappeared in.

The bet had reached the media so the first time in seven years there were people at the bay.

He glanced at his ring, the last thing that his mother had ever given him. It had always brought him good luck, so he was hoping that today was no exception.

He slowly wadded out into the water, and waited for a wave to come.

When it came, Adrien felt like he was flying! It was the best feeling in the world, it made him feeling so free. Was this what Marinette felt when she was surfing seven years ago?

Suddenly a crack of thunder rolled and the waves became more aggressive.

Thinking about what happened to Marinette, Adrien began to go back to shore.

A large wave rose in front of him an he thought he saw a young girl in a white and pink swimsuit on a red with black spots surfboard, screaming and flying off her board and being sucked up into a hole with red and black lights heading into her earrings and the girl was dragged into the hole.

Adrien looked away and saw that like the girl there was a hole in the way, but no red light, only black and very little green.

He tried to avoid the light, but his ring jerked towards the light, and the light flew right into it.

Then Adrien looked up and saw the wave crash over him.

All he saw was black.


	2. The Kwamis

**_A/N- *goes to do stuff, checks emails and find a billion of them relating to this story* okay maybe not a billion but there were a lot of emails about Miraculous Triangle!!!!!_**

 ** _;3_**

Adrien woke up with a groan and a terrible headache.

He looked around to find that A) he was alive. B) he was on a boat. C) he had no idea what ocean he was in.

"Hey! You're awake!" Shouted an unfamiliar voice.

Adrien looked around to see an orange woman with fox ears and a fox tail. And he could see through her.

He screamed and jerked backwards, trying to get away from her as fast as possible.

"Hey! I nursed you back to health! You should be thanking me!" The orange woman snapped.

"You wha? Wait, don't wanna know. Thanks by the way, but where am I and why are you see through?!" Adrien asked the woman.

"I'm Trixx! We're in the Miraculous Triangle!" The woman told him.

Adrien swore his heart stopped at the name Trixx used to tell him where they were.

"Actually, we all nursed you back to health." Came an annoyed voice.

Adrien spun around to find more see through people.

"Now, before you freak out, we don't want to harm you. I'm Wayzz, this is Duusu, that's Nooroo, the yellow one is Pollen, and of course you've already met Trixx." The green man introduced.

Wayzz had green hair wrapped into a bun, tan skin, light green shirt, light green pants, wore a jade bracelet on a black band, and yellow eyes. Duusu the blue one wore a blue blouse, with a blue skirt, pale skinned, dark blue hair, all blue around the pupil in her eyes, and wore a peacock pin in her hair. Nooroo had long light purple hair, light purple eyes, light purple shirt, dark purple pants, and a sliver brooch with a purple gem in the center sorta like a butterfly. Pollen wore a yellow dress with black stripes around her torso, tan skin, golden eyes with blue sclerea, honey blonde hair with three black stripes circling her head, and a bee hair comb tucked into her mane of hair. Trixx wore an orange shirt, black pants, violet eyes, tan skin, orange hair that was pulled into a ponytail, fox ears pointing out of her hair, a bushy tail, and a fox tail necklace on a golden chain.

"You forgot me." Came a deep voive from behind. "And you forgot Tikki. I sense her. Where is she?"

Adrien turned his head and almost peed his pants.

The man had wild black hair, green eyes, tan skin, black shirt, black pants, cat ears, a tail, claws, fangs, and a black ring with a green cat paw print.

"Plagg! You're back! Yay! Now things will be more fun around here!" Trixx cheered.

Black mist flew around his hand hand and he demanded, "Where. Is. Tikki."

"We don't know Plagg. Her chosen one came here seven years ago, but the poor thing was ten. We tried to explain what happened to her, but she jumped off the boat with Tikki and we never saw her again." Pollen told Plagg.

"But we have been hearing rumors about a girl who wears a ladybug pattern cloak, stealing and being a huge pain in the neck to Hawkmoth!" Trixx piped up.

"That is true. The girl could be the girl who Tikki was with seven years ago!" Duusu added.

"Where is this girl then?" Plagg asked.

"No one knows for sure. The rumors started a couple of months after we recused the girl." Wayzz told him.

"What was she wearing? Was she carrying anything?" Adrien asked.

Nooroo nodded, reached down and pulled out a surf board with black spots against red. "She was wearing a white and pink swimsuit. Her blue hair was up in pigtails."

"She had bluebell eyes and porcelain skin!" Added Wayzz.

"Why do you want to know the girl, when we don't even know your name?" Pollen asked, weary.

"My name is Adrien Agreste. And I think I know were we can find Tikki and her chosen one." Adrien replied, remembering what Alya and Nino had told him about Marinette. According to them, she grew up in the best bakery in Paris, the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, and loved fashion. In fact it was her dream job according to Alya.

"Where's the best bakery in Miraculous Triangle?"


End file.
